1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rear view mirror for vehicles. More specifically, the invention relates to a rear view mirror with an adjustable panoramic view and a selectable day or night setting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The basic concept of providing the interior of the windshield of a vehicle with a rear view mirror that involves a panoramic view of what is behind and to each side of the vehicle is generally known. Thus, it has been suggested in the past to provide a segmented mirror with individual segments adjustable directed to separate viewing directions. It has also been generally known to provide a non-segmented, unidirectional rear view mirror with a selectable day or night setting. However, prior to the present invention, the concept of providing both panoramic adjustability and day/night selectability without compromising the quality or ease of operation of both at no significant increase in cost has not been available.